


Experiencing Skyrim as a Half-breed Kahjiit

by Mumia0813



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: An OC name Lilith daydreams about traveling through skyrim as a half-breed kahjit.Along the way she meets all known canon characters though the dialogues are very much similar yet different as far as she's concern. did i neglect to mention her run ins with the Daedric Princes?





	1. It Started like this...

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another's work but i cant remeber the story title nor the author so that i could give praise and thanks.

Being a gymnast is fun when i was younger but hard work but though im retired i still practice to stay in shape. id miss the rush the thrill of knowing that you could seriously end your career or your life if you landed a maneuver wrong. another reason id still keep up with the stretches? Two words, Video Games.

My favorite so far were the Assassin's Creed series. I'd decided to attempt some of the moves with the exception of the whole "leap of faith". i may be a thrill seeker but im not suicidal. Luckily or unluckily i had a part-time job as a freelance home tutor for the snooty rich kids. the money is well as health plus life insurances are a bitch to deal with. Id heard about a new game that Bethesda came out, with a new game sequal to the Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion called Skyrim and like an avid gamer fan id got the PC version.

I'd played through the game as a thieving cat then again as an nord assassin. and so on except id didn't play as an high elf, or a Dunmer. Id liked the Daedric Princes especially Sheogoth, Sithis, Molag Bal (obvious reason, its the mace i swear) and Nocturnal. when im not busy slaying dragons and high elves or stealing in game i'd try in cooperating each of their moves into my everyday routine. hard work pays off. 

Every night id wished i was inside the world of Nirn not as a generated everyday canon race but something different like a half-breed of a Snow Elf and a Kahjit. How cool would that be? the downside to Skyrim is the elegable men to marry, i mean it'll be awesome to marry that insane but lovable jester and Lucien LanChance if he was alive and functioning...too bad you cant marry them but you can pretend.

That night after coming home from the Gym, I ate me some salad and did my normal absolution routine to get comfortable and grabbed my Black Book. Yes I was addicted to the Dark Brotherhood guild especially to my Cicero and the Spectral Assassin Lucien LaChance. Hoping onto my computer id started up the game and suddenly the lights started to flicker. Ever hate faulty wiring? Being a 45 year old single mother of two isn't totally hard.

Both my kids are at their Grandmother's house for the summer vacation leaving me to do my "Thing." I'm fit as a fiddle due to my hobbies and steady healthy diet. But i digress, the lights flickered more rapidly and just as the start up screen on the game began showing, an ear-splitting white noise assaulted me before my world went completely white then black.


	2. Exotic New Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in Skyrim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it now begins  
>  total OCNESS
> 
> I dont own skyrim nor its characters just my OC Lilith and the adventure she gets up too.

The first thing i woke up too is the sound of rumbling and squeaking and creaking of hardwood being dragged across rock infested ground. As my vision started to clear i became aware of a different set of noises like soft yet deep hush voices that vaguely sounded familiar. 

"What do you think she is?"

"I've no idea...she's looks more Mer than Kahjiit. Though no elf i ever saw look that pale except in stories but they went extinct...."

"Well, obviously they're not..." grumble one person who now i know was very familiar with. 

'Oh my Goddess, im in Skyrim....OK stay calm and try to act clueless.' Gingerly i slowly sat up and automatically reached for the back of my head. It was tender but luckily no lumping bruise and if i can think clearly no concussion either. Blinking slowly, I'd looked around and decided to begin my acting skills. Looking Shock, awe and panicky. It seems it worked for the Stormcloaks seem to buy my act as did the horse thief but not my bench mate that turned out to be a leering Kahjit. Its true what they say about them that they can spot a liar from miles away.

"Wha-" i was cut off by Rolof who decided to talk before i could get a single word out.

"You're awake? good, though you'd picked a bad time to come out of hiding miss."

Annoyed, i'd stayed silent and tune the chatter out. I was reviewing everything i knew about Skyrim, and try to come up with a plan.

'Should i try following the script or start trolling everyone? hm, trolling' Inwardly smirking I tuned back into the small conversation going around me that is til i felt a rubbing sensation at the base of my spine through my ragged tunic making me slightly arch and releasing a pleased purr. Sneaking a peek i came face to face with my bench mate Kahjit who was the sole perpetrator of the rubbing sensation, leering at me hungrily.

"Ty'jugo thinks the soldiers should let us have a bit of a tumble before killing us." the Kahjit name Ty'jugo gave me a toothy grin due to my blushing amused face as well as a snort from the others sharing our wagon.

"They might if we invite them to join as well," I'd countered grinning impishly before continuing.

"Of course, i'll have to inform them thats its been about thirty-so odd years since my last tumble and im pretty sure im very tight. and im also naturally flexible." There were a lot of clearing of throats and shifting going on even the wagon driver was shifting to adjust.

"Ty'jugo will dearly love to test such claims." he purred. Passing through the gates of Helgen i gave one last true fact about myself.

"Though, FYI ive no gag reflex to speak of." i deepen my purr to prove a point and the heady scent of male arousal assaulted my nose. Looking to my right Jarl Ulfric gave a throaty growl and leveled a heated glare at me. I'd just smirked and hummed a quiet tune. The wagon came to a stop and Lokir started up panicking. Everyone disembarked from the wagon and i'd found my self sandwiched between Ty'jugo and Ulfric, with Ulfric at my back and the Kahjit in front of me. The heat emanating from Ulfric's body made me purr loudly drawing both Rolof, and Ulfric's attention onto me. 

Though bound Ulfric subtly pressed himself closer to my back and i knew that it wasn't his bound hands pressing hard against my tailbone. I'd twitched my tail purposely and was rewarded with a strangle groan and an amused chuckle from Ty'jugo. Ulfric was called forth and directed followed by Rolof of Riverwood.

"If the Gods can delay this, I'll start worshiping this Talos." funny how as soon as death is present you think about the less important or precious memories. I'll miss my family especially my two kids.

"Lokir of Rorikstead!" the horse thief's name was called and like and idiot in both game and reality he panicked and tried running, the idiot. having been shot down i can only roll my eyes.

"you there, who are you?" Hadvor's voice actor doesn't due this guy justice. it was pleasant and i couldn't help but tease him.

"Fiona. and i do have a quick question."

"Yes?" he replied warily, good this will make his reaction all the more funnier. Brace yourselves

"Why does Jarl Ulfric gets a gag; i mean my hands are bound so shouldn't i too be gagged and also blindfolded?" Silence was my answer and i'd just shrugged and joined the rest of the doomed prisoners. Feeling everyone eyes on me i'd looked around and most of the males were eyeing me with curiosity and interest. Also was that a Thalmor in the background eyeing me really hard or was i just imagining it?

"What, i was just asking...i can get pretty loud." 

Rolof was the first to break the silence by laughing and soon the rest of the prisoners joined in. i smiled a genuine smile as i was sure Ulfric realized why i did it. Looking as said man i saw gratitude and approval shining in his eyes before he looked forward. In a distance a loud roaring could be heard echoing making everyone tense look around.

"Give them their last rites." growled the captain i'd dubbed 'Bitchy'. Again id tuned out the whole spiel dialogue and watched morbidly as the first brave man went to the block and like the Red Queen in Alice "Off with his head!!" hearing the thunk with the hint of metal tearing through flesh and bone the brave man's head rolled into the basket his face frozen in the serene expression. In the distance the roaring came again only seem to be closer. its awfully bright today wouldn't you agree?

"Next, the half-breed whore!." growled the Bitchy Captain.

"Love, i cant be a whore if I've haven't had a man in Thirty-years." i'd corrected her as i walked up to the chopping block and knelt down only to feel the telling pressure of a single steel toed boot dig spitefully into the middle of my back. Geez, the woman needs to get laid and then she might loosen up a bit more....hehe pun intended.

"Carefully love, i do like it rough." i'd quipped and saw the headsman faulted for a bit. In the Distance a louder roaring could be heard making everyone even the headsman pause just a bit but not tensed up like the others. Same as in the game, with a few dialogues; (*cough* Trolling*cough*) out of the sky in all of his scaly glory the harbinger of the END, Aludin makes his debut!

"Sentry, What do you see!?" commanded the Bitchy Captain

"Dragon!!!" came the cries. the world suddenly slowed down as Aludin eyes scanned the cattles *Victims* The Thu'um for force was used blasting everyone back, before another Thu'um was use in secession to bring forth flaming rocks of doom from the red cloudy sky down upon our heads. That seemed to get everyone moving in blind panic.

Disoriented, i manage to get my equilibrium back on track and took off for the tower with Ralof and Ty'jugo not far behind me. Once inside, i'd tuned out Ralof's and Ulfric's conversation as i began to undo the bonds tying my hands together. A body pressed intimately against my back startling me.

"Ty'jugo could've helped with that." said Kahjit as he purred against my ears tail intertwining with mine before nuzzling his face into my hair. I now understand how cats feel when it comes to to their ears and the nuzzling. its very soothing. The landing above us shook and suddenly that made me bolt for the stairs. there was a big gaping hole in the wall overlooking the Inn's destroyed roof. Without thought i'd leaped and kept going. running through a burning building is a lot harder than it looks. Id ignored Hadvar and kept going, ducking and dodging flaming rocks and trying to not get skewered by Aludin's talons on his right wing when he landing on a crumbling wall and spew gallons of hot flames at the poor bastards that were unlucky enough to get out of dodge before taking off.

"Fast lil thing, Me likes." Ty'jugo somehow was able to keep up with me and so together we took off maneuvering around the ongoing chaos towards the Keep. We spotted Hadvar and Ralof having a spat and i'd rolled my eyes before growling out;

"Both of you are from the same homestead put aside this bullshit and hurry up and get inside the Keep!!" well we got in safely and when i say "we" i mean Me, Ty'jugo, Hadvar and Ralof made it into the Keep.

 

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

 

My innocence was lost during that time escaping through Helgen. Traumatizing experience i know but my morality compass was glitchy at best. Those poor bastards lives ive ended in my bid for freedom would haunt me forever. When all four of us came up out of the tunnel to the fresh air, first thing id did was find a nearest bush and empty my stomach. The memories of the screams of the dying and blood made me feel very lightheaded, how do the soldiers handle it?

"First time is always the hardest to overcome, it'll get easier to handle." came Hadvar's sympathetic voice.

"Ty'jugo saw a knapsack with a painted dragon and took it along." At that i'd jerked up and zoomed over to my bag clutching it like a life line. how did my bag get here into Nirm.? letting out a content sigh and began purring loudly.

"Does Ty'jugo gets a reward?"

"Really!?" Ralof growled at the Kahjit still upset about killing his own brother in arms just to escape. The Kahjit just looked on amused.

"We best be off, Riverwood isn't far so we'll be able to rest and recover." Hadvar try to diffused the tension that was starting to form.

"He's right, we should start heading out..." 

I'd began to strip out of the rags and took off my bra and panties and dug into my pack for some clean smalls and clothes, earning three groans of approval. who knew Hadvar was a closet pervert.

"Ty'jugo likes his given reward...." 

straightening back up id began to dress ignoring the heated glares thrown my way..

"We'd never gotten your real name beautiful vixen." purred the Kahjit as he walked up behind me gripping my hips and pulling me hard back against him. i could feel his arousal clear as day. My mind blanked for a moment before i gave in, no sense in lying as Kahjiits can spot liars in a sandstorm.

"It's Lilith."

"Hm, sounds naughty..." Ty'jugo's hold tighten and grounded himself against my lower back.

We broke apart and head off to Riverwood unaware of a pair of dark reptilian eyes watching our progress from above. Those eyes belonged to Aludin, as he watched the Interaction between the interesting female and the yet to be declared Dovahkin. A plan was forming; Aludin had been contemplating of just attacking the Dragonborn before his destiny is realized but with this strange half-breed female who smelled of time magic abound; a new plan started to form. He had to give the Aedras merits for clever trick.

'Soon the dovahkin will fall before me and the female as the prize.' With that Aludin took off with a roar startling the four below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment


	3. Let the Hunt Begin part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the first Daedric Prince of the Hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief smut AND BESTIALITY. I dont own Skyrim or its characters just my OC and situations to mold/fit into canon.
> 
> this is a very short chapter.

The trip to Riverwood was relaxing and fun when you have company and discount the wolves that came charging out of the woods. i swear there were like 7 of them instead of the usual canon 3, but i digress they mostly for some odd reason went after me which i find highly unusual cause im not alone on this road but i did get a good work out from it, reflexes and claws are indeed handy.

My white hair was pulled into a low braid thanks to Hadvor, who knew? we'd skinned the wolves and i got the pelts to either to tan or sell. im thinking selling cause i need the septims. We came upon the Guardian Stones and i of course chose Mage while Ty'jugo chose Thief. (snickers) i was ahead of the group and was unaware of their planning. Hadvor is normally up here with me regaling me of stories of his childhood with Ralof.

The ever open gate to Riverwood stood before us and the Boys were staring intently at each other well mostly Hadvor and Ralof. then at me with some kind of resolve.

"Me thinks Lilith should start running." Ty'jugo purred eyes darken in lust. Brain finally caught on and i'd took off back up the road and into the surrounding woods leaving my backpack behind. i keep forgetting that this wasn't Earth and these were not your usual Earthling males. With my hearing i could pick up their footsteps following my trail. i'd climbed up the trees remembering my self training I took to the trees and started parkour through the woods.

Unknowingly, this action had caught the attention of one being who would begin to take interest in mortal affairs, the Daedric Prince of the Hunt: Hircine who felt the ripples of time displacement and magic of the Aedras

"Time for the Hunt..."


	4. Let the Hunt Begin part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief smut AND BESTIALITY. I dont own Skyrim or its characters just my OC and situations to mold/fit into canon.

Losing them in the trees worked well for Ralof and Hadvar but not Ty'jugo, who was still on the trail below following my movement. the Denser the trees gotten the easier it was to hide from them. i felt like i was going southeast of Riverwood so i'm getting to more trees. I'd briefly touched down to catch my breath but had to dodge when Ty'jugo launched an ambush from my right.

"Having fun."

"Oh you know i just love this chase." i'd teased making him laugh and sauntered up to me rubbing himself against me curling his tail with mine. I'd purred before stepping away and took off running into the woods. Ty'jugo laughed again and soon followed afterwards. Two to Three hours later it was darker than dark in the woods and Ty'jugo gave up the chase.

I'd hid up in the trees and crept along their strong and sturdy branches. A lot of people dont always look up so i'd waited for any signs of Ty'jugo's presence. It's true that i've not laid with a man for thirty years and i wasn't about to start now; too soon especially when i dont have any potions to cure diseases and am no where near a town or temple. and i'm flat broke. 

Looking down i saw Ty'jugo's form and it seems like he finally stop searching for me or was it something in the air that made him not being able to see me? I purred quietly pleased with myself that i wasn't aware of a fifth player who was literally standing on the same branch as i was waiting right behind me. Ty'jugo took off running back the way we came.

"The mating hunt...potential but not a true hunt...its interesting that you mortals practice this." 

I'd eeped and whirled around still on all fours back arched in preparation to attack like a saber. What stood before me was a being half naked from the waist up man that was muscled i the right places. nice.

Looking further up i saw myself staring at the animal skull of an great deer and i'd dreaded. Hircine has shown himself, in the flesh so to say.

"Hircine, Lord of the Hunt..." I'd murmured backing up.

"You know, you're not the first outworlder to arrive here. There's been others (Duh! heard of Fanfiction?) but none had kept their sanity or outworlder ways for long. They didn't like being a puppet for either Beings whether for good or evil. (We mortals have a good skills at adaption) Then you came along baring the appearance of two races that shouldn't mix." Was that glee in his voice? While talking i'd just notice that i was on another tree branch and it dawned on me that i was being herded.

"And so you decided to see who's the newest addition?" I'd asked trying to come up with a plan; How does one out run a God of the Hunt, the originator of the lethal death sport? time to improvise. Lunging at him with claws out was not my smartest plan but it worked at getting him to dodge but i kept going, jumping down and sprinting away. The Laughter of delight sent chills down my spine, the Hunt was now on and Lord Hircine is has caught my scent.

Not a smart move on my part running around in the dark woods. Behind me i could hear growling and howling and heavy thuds of paws on ground. Figured he'll summoned his hounds to join. Bestiality is a major wrongness but this was my reality and i must survive or die. Being taken by the Daedric Prince of the Hunt was sounding more appealing as i've seen his form as a man in games.

"Should i give up the chase?" i'd wondered out loud jumping, dodging fallen trees branches and occasional werewolves that'd caught up to me hindering my way. Up ahead i could see a faint outline of a village and my pace quicken. 

"Almost-" I never got to finish for something big and very warm and muscled tackled me me off path and further into the woods. Dazed, i felt my clothes being ripped from my body as well as my smalls (i'd liked my silk panties and bra) by broad callous hands.

"You've been caught." came the voice of Hircine himself as he explored my body roughly before spreading my legs and entering me fast and hard. my scream of the suddenness was muffled by his other broad hand and my hands were held down by another set that being to one of his hounds. Feeling Hircine pounding into my body was bliss. Ever wonder what it is like to be taken to paradise? that's what i was feeling and seeing. 

Grunts and moans and wet slapping of flesh upon flesh were all that were sounded through the night as well as panting from the hounds, who were giving permission to have a turn. Hircine must've prevented me from receiving the curse cause at this point i was too far gone. I'm ruined for any human males to compare being taken to Oblivion by a Daedric Lord.


	5. Falkreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falkreath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staying in Falkreath for a while

I've must've passed out cause when i next woke up i was sore and aching all over. i'd seemed to be in a nice comfy bed of straw and furs with a simple dress tunic of burnt mustard color covering my body. How'd i get here if i was in the woods being fucked into Oblivion? My answer came in a form of a robed wearing man followed by a burly woman who looked vaguely familiar bearing a copper and sapphire circlet. Upon closer inspection it wasn't a woman dressed finely but a man...oops.

"I'm glad your awake, my men found you in the woods a little ways from our town. naked and unconscious." (talk about blunt) I'd quietly listen to their theories on how i came to be in such a state.

"As Jarl of Falkreath, i offer you a place to live here with one of our...towns folks or do you have a home already?"

"I have a place in Markarth, though how i ended up here is a mystery."

"I believe you were out hunting and then was ambushed by bandits. Your body shows signs of..." Here the Jarl looked away for a moment before squaring his shoulders and looking me in the eyes with sympathy.

"By the footprints around the area, we found you and your ruined clothes or what was left of them, i believe you were raped by them and left for the wolves. We saw no pack just you bow and empty quiver."

That couldn't be far from the truth but i wasn't gonna correct them. I knew where my pack might be so i wasn't worried. Still sore, i'd shifted to get comfortable but wince at a sharp pain on my left hip.

"Take this time to recover and we'll try providing you some items necessary for the road and an escort." with that the Jarl and the robed elder Altmer who was too busy leering subtly at my body that i'd shivered left me to my thoughts. Hircine is clever to leave me with a cover story and alibi. Sighing, i'd removed the furred blanket and raised the dress up a little and checked my left hip only to notice a strange bite mark like tattoo. Memory of last night was fuzzy as all i remember was Hircine pumping into my body and his hounds surrounding us. Something tells me those werewolves got in on the action. No use brooding over it.

It surprises me that the Jarl didn't comment on my mix blood. Seeing a small hand mirror on the end table next to me, i'd took a look at my reflection and what i saw stunned me. The Neko in the mirror was gorgeous. Almond shaped eyes of blue speckled with yellow, smooth angular face, straight and narrow nose, lush lips and creamy colored skin. My hair reached the middle of my back and it was white as snow while my ears and tail were black as the void. Sighing once again, i'd set the mirror down and got out of bed. found a pair of boots and was ready to go and face the world that was Nirn.


	6. The Prince of Deals and Pact part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion and meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocness through out!!!

Time Skip: 6 months  
\-------------------

I've been in Falkreth for 6 months helping out Lod at the forge. Lod took me in and practically adopted me as his wayward daughter. It was funny and the Jarl made it official as well. I wasnt idle while staying in Falkreth, i'd trained in my magic that i'd discovered to have and archery. i'm better at conjuring and summoning. These months here were refreshing and the Jarl was courteous to me almost too courteous. I had a feeling that my calm life will become wild once again when i got a summon from the Jarl.

The Dragonborn had sent out a call for a mix-blood mer who was his lost companion. Shocked i'd played it off as if i'd known the Dragonborn and was waiting for him to find me. I was just leaving the longhouse when i heard barking well two barks. I knew Lod had wanted a faithful dog to have and i was wondering if he found someone to retrieve the one down the road outside Falkreth. Arriving at the forge i'd didnt see our guest as i went straight to the forge to finish some of the orders.

"Hey Lod, who finally got you that dog and why is there two of them?" taking a pause i'd faced Lod and was surprise to see a customer.

"Lod! why didnt you tell me we had a customer?"

"Ty'jugo isnt a customer...This one is hurt that you didnt recognized this one in armor..."

"Ty'jugo?" 

"Yes."

"Took you long enough..."

"Yess well there were a bit of a delay in this one's arrival and Ty'jugo was hoping that you'd be here...Also found your bag, Killed some bandits to get it." I knew he fibbed but that was the story in town.

"Good, hope you made those bastards pay for what they did to her." Lod growled wiping his hands on his apron.

"Lils is my adopted daughter but i digress, i thank you for bringing me the dog but i wasnt aware that it came in pairs."

"They dont, this one followed Ty'jugo on his way here. pick one." They then got to talking about a reward.

~psst, cat lady...My master wants to meet you very badly, something about Hircine's boasting.~

I recognized that voice and i knew which quest The perverted Kahjiit had started. One dog was nudging my leg while the other went to my adopted father. Looking down i'd whispered,

"Barbas?"

~Got it in one Lady...Now i know what he meant by boasting. I can smell Hircine scent all over you underneath the lavender scent.~ Barbas said eyeing me thoughfully. It must be that weird mark on my hip that still had His scent.

"Will you be leaving Lils?" came Lod's sad but proud voice and i'd snapped my eyes to him and gave a small smile.

"Yes papa, i want to travel around with him for a bit. But i'll be safe this time i promise."

Lod sighed and gave Ty'jugo a stern look which Ty'jugo just nodded in understanding. I'd quickly left into the house to gather some supplies and a lot of health and magicka potions Turns out i can do potion craft though i'm still a novice. Finished, i headed out and gave my "pa" a hug and a kiss good-bye and the three of us were on our way. 

Traveling with Barbas was fun so different from the game...who knew he was a chatter box. Me and Ty'jugo traded stories of our adventures since we last met.

"Ty'jugo missed out."

"I've not had any other for four months now...." i'd hinted feeling the mark heat up. That night when we camped Ty'jugo got to feel what it was like to be inside me. the biting and clawing and the pounding followed by grunts and moans and finally the knotting i was satisfied as was Ty'jugo. Barbas was watching the show in amusement even throwing tips in on where the best place to place the fangs. Totally forgot that Barbas was a shapeshifter.

The next morning, we broke camp and got dressed. I'd decided to wear the furred leather armor gift from Hircine after doing the unintended quest of putting down a rogue werewolf of his and after another bout of wild sex the second month of my stay in Falkreth. i'd modified the furred boots into sandals to avoid fungi foot odor. Never have i been thankful for archery lessons. Armored up and ready we headed out with Barbas in the lead. Getting there was easy if yet cold and windy, it was going through it that i was dreading. Vampires, Thralls and spiders regardless of their sizes.

"Um if we come across spiderwebs, i'm hanging back..."

~You afraid of spiderwebs?~

"Hehe" Ty'jugo grinned

"no, its whats on them that frightens me more."

~*snorts* no time like now to face your fears kitten.~ Barbas chuckled and i'd hissed at him in annoyance, Being called kitten is an insult to my pride and Ty'jugo wasn't helping any with his laughing as we trekked on. Barbas and Ty'jugo took out the spiders when we finally happened upon Seven of them.

"Thanks you guys!" i'd chirped earning a baleful glare in return.

~question, Just how did you get Hircine to mate with you?~

"No clue..." i said avoiding Ty'jugo's knowing look. Onward we went killing vampires and their thralls. My conjuring was improving can anyone say Level up!? We made it to Lord Clavicus Vile's Shrine and waited.

"Me thinks you should call him."

"Me? What should i say: O Great Prince, Lord of Deals and Pact please grace us with your presence for we have summoned you.! yeah like he'll answer to that."

=Hm, quite a flatterer you are my dear, i am pretty great arent I?= came Clavicus's amused voice that echoed around the cavern.

I'd eeped and looked at the Shrine in awe. It's one thing to hear it in game its another to be physically there and the difference? the statue's head moves.

=Flattery such as yours is great for my ego...Ah i can see and smell Hircine's mark on you...that clever bastard.= He purred moving the statuette's head in my direction when i'd moved away from Barbas and Ty'jugo. I suddenly felt naked and exposed.

~Master, I'd brought her so please let me come back.~ Barbas huffed already knowing what's coming next and so did i.

=Hmm, i did tell you to bring her and the Dragonborn but no.=

"Perhaps we can make a deal?" Ty'jugo finally spoke up and a brief glance in my direction had me wondering what the damn Kahjiit was up too.


	7. The Prince of Deals and Pact part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal+keeping the Prince entertain= Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocness through out Heavy Smut....enjoy!!!!

=Deal, hmm i so do love making deals...whats in it for me?=

"Any tasks that you need done, this one will do them on your behalf and as a sign of good will, i'll leave Sweet Lilith here to keep you company." Ty'jugo tried to ignore my glare aimed at his person and it wasnt working.

"What? Dont you want to know more about that mark that Hircine gave you?"

"I'm not having sex with him...fucking one of them is enough for awhile." I replied hotly.

=What a splendid idea, you mortal will retrieve one of my Artifacts, the Rueful Axe that i'd gifted this one mortal who'd begged me to help with his little werewolf problem. Do this and we have a deal.=

"Take Barbas back and we have a deal." All was silent and i felt dread in the pit of my stomach. A warble like sound mixed with a hiss sounded behind me and i dared not look.

=We have an accord...Come my dear, Let me tell you what that mark represents.= Clavicus purred his voice taking on a deeper tone that made me shiver in want making the mark flare up in response. My body moved without my command and walked to the portal. I've never been in one so hopefully its like a Floo systems in Harry Potter. The swirling vortex of purple, white and black encased me and i felt the sensation of moving but i was standing still. Taking a chance i'd walked forward and came out on the other side. The scenery in front of me was breath-taking like a Garden of Eden if one were to exist.

=Welcome my dear to my humble garden.= came the Daedric Prince of Deals voice behind me. Whirling around i got my first real look at said Prince and something deep inside me woke. A warm heating sensation drew my attention to my left hip and my vision started to blur.

=Good, The mark works for me as well...now what that mark does...= His voice sounded awfully close more so than before i could feel his hot breath upon my right cheek and smell the hint of herbal tobacco almost taste it even on his breath making my head fuzzy and lighter. Holy Shit! I'm getting high with Clavicus Vile!?

= That mark, my pretty one is a Heat mark, meaning Hircine can make you go into heat whenever he wants and you'll be helpless to stop him...I've tested to see if it'll work for me as well and it proved true...Now that it works for me too i can now do you mortals say it Fuck you into Oblivion.= He grinned like a cat that got cream and suddenly vanished. Looking around, i became frantic in my induced high.

=Just relax, my dear...you'll enjoy this= and more of that herbal tobacco was blown my way and my world went dark.

\------Time lapse: 30 mins later------  
Waking up to something soft and smooth against my bare skin will make any woman worth her salt sigh in bliss not to mention the sensation of wet warmth running in between my...legs?

I'd jolted as i felt something else long, thick and rough tease apart my folds before that hot heat hit my exposed opening followed by wetness that made me gasp then moan.

=Had to clean you good...Hircine probably didn't take time to sample the wares 'fore fucking you senseless...= Hearing the smugness in Clavicus's voice made my body heat up more than it was before. I'd tried moving but it would seem i was restraint but that didn't last long before my core was completely engulfed by Clavicus's mouth and his tongue deep inside my body. I'd had no choice but to cry out in ecstasy from feeling that clever tongue. It would seem he can do more than talk deals. One thought cross my mind; how would i endure meeting my two favorite assassins?

=You taste better than i thought...almost taste like ambrosia with a side of honey. Here, see for yourself.= And with that he rose up and crawled up my body til his hips were in-between my legs and his obviously 12" inch thick manhood rested comfortably up against my pelvic. The kiss was gentle and almost sweet. Tasting myself upon his lips made me whimper when the mark flared to life again. Damn this Prince for playing around with it. Maybe i can enjoy myself while i'm here cause it would seem that i'm a sex toy for the Daedric Princes to be used on a whim. Damn the Aedras and their need sense of humor of granting. Wonder if i'm gonna be reenacting that one porn movie i'd watched on a whim...what was it again?

I could feel Clavicus smile against my lips and finally felt him shift his body before feeling the tip of his manhood at my core. with a snap of his hips he sheathed himself into me. I dont know if i'd cried out or screamed but Clavicus began setting a brutal pace, each thrust becoming harder and going deeper. I'm glade that i'm flexible as i had no control over my legs and body just my mind. My scream of pleasure echoed loudly that i almost thought i saw a figure in a mismatched suit grinning like mad and eating a roll of cheese before vanishing. I was reached my first orgasm before we were interrupted by a ding-like bell signaling that someone is summoning The Prince Clavicus Vile. The Prince growled in annoyance and answered right where he was never stopping but he did conjured a gag for me. Bastard.

My second orgasm hit me and through the gag i'd moaned and the smell of that same herbal tobacco was back again. I'd tried tuning into the conversation but was only able to get snippets.

=Fine i'll take back the mutt and send the Sweetness back once she's sober hehe.= Cutting the contact Clavicus recalled Barbas who appeared amused upon arriving.

~Enjoying yourself Cat Lady?~ Was all the shape-shifting dog said.

I'd squeezed my inner muscle and that made Clavicus grunt and moan loudly and with renew vigor began pounding into me. Switching position i was still tied but was on top riding the Prince hard.

=Do it again...=He demanded and i'd obliged squeezing him as tightly as i could while on top. Clavicus thrusted up harder and faster holding my hips still panting like mad. His eyes were closed tight before opening when i'd loosen my walls. We switched again and were now in the cliche position of the doggy style. This was much easier as he could go deeper. I'd lost count after my third orgasm or was it my fourth? I'd started feeling him swelling up and cry out when he finally came making me hit my fifth? orgasm and clamp harshly down on him riding out his and mine release together.

\------A while later------

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you sir."

=Oh, no my dear...the PLEASURE was truly mine. Here's a boon my lovely mask: The Masque...call on me again when your in the mood to make a deal.=

Clean, refreshed and dressed up back into my savitor armor Clavicus Vile sent me back to my dovah companion.

"Had a nice time?" Ty'jugo teased and i'd huffed in exageration. i still smell like herbal tobacco but it was not as strong as before.

"I hate you right now..." Making the Kahjiit laugh

"So did you get the answer about what that mark does?"

"Yes and i'm not telling you you pervert..."

"No need me figured it out already...I'll keep going to shrines of the Daedras to a miminum."

"Please do, i could've swear i just saw Sheogarth there..."

"The Mad God? Alright this one will be careful."

"thank you...so any Thu'ums you absorbed while out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think


	8. Meeting Cicero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ocness abound
> 
> no clue where this is going
> 
> i dont own TESV: Skyrim just my Lilith and the plots

Traversing the lands of Skyrim is no joke. We'd came across a broken down wagon which Ty'jugo said that he helped fixed that had a strange jester and his mother's coffin.

"His name is Cicero..." I knew who he was talking about as soon as he mention a coffin and jester. Oh dear how am i going to avoid premature death?

~Greetings traveler...~ came the raspy voice of a woman inside my head. I'd jolted when Ty'jugo hailed the jester who hailed back and once again asked if the Kahjiit could fix the wheel. There was no one about on the road besides us and i was glad that i went unnoticed but for how long.

-Night Mother?-

~Yes child...You know how this goes you've lived it before many times...~ She replied bemused yet not unkindly. I was sweating now as i knew she was right. this was just a game to me til i was literally living it, Hircine's mark proves it. I'd went over to the wagon and leaned against it catching the eyes of the Jester Cicero who'd eyed me in curiosity and weariness.

~You shall be my new Listener...An unbiased one is needed...We have seen your memories of another order of assassins that eliminates their target within plain sight yet are not caught...This will please me to see my family grow and thrive...~

-I'll be honored but why me?- I wasn't going to just accept the offer there's always strings attached. For a moment i'd feared that i'd overstepped my bounds in questioning her choices but all i received was a throaty laughter and warmth from her.

~You'll finally have a purpose...No longer will you be at the whims of others unless you want to and you'll be protected...i know you miss your children very much...the Dread Father has seen it as is your desire for one of my children...Poor sweet Cicero longs to hear my voice...~

-What would you have me do?- I gave up trying to counter the statement and i'd dreaded at what she wanted me to do.

~Yes, you know the words that is needed say the words to my Keeper Say the Words so that he may serve the family and yourself better!!~

"Darkness rises when Silence Dies..." i'd mumbled loud enough for the Jester to hear while Ty'jugo went a lil ways so he didn't hear me say the words, why was he over in the fields with his bow and arrows.

"What did you say?" came Cicero's quiet voice his footsteps light and unhurried as he neared my position.

"The Night Mother told me to tell you that the time has come..."

"The words, what were the words?" He had his ebony dagger out at ready encase i was lying.

"That Darkness rises when Silence dies." He was very close now too close especially with that dagger.

"To think that i would hear those words from the Keeper's tome coming from your lips...The Silence has been broken we have a new listener..." Looking into his honey brown eyes i'd let him see the truth of my words that i wasn't lying. I was just as well that nothing outrageous happened cause Ty'jugo came back with some Stormcloaks armor and weapons.

"Sorry, I'd just thought to take care of our tail." was all the Kahjiit said before tilting his head at me and Cicero's closeness.

"If i'd had known that you wanted some alone time i'd stayed away longer." He teased more entertained than upset at such display.

"Nope, your fine Ty'jugo i was just getting to know Cicero." not gonna tell him how i'm not really from this world or that i know everything about his destiny and fate that is attached to being the Dragonborn. I could feel the Night Mother's approval...at least someone approves.

\------Oblivion: Shivering Isles: Sheogorath's dining Hall-----

"So tell us Sheogorath, why have you called us here?" growled Molag Bal, he had better things to do like torture some souls.

"I've something interesting to tell you, or maybe its a show and tell... and cheese."

"Sheogorath!" Mehrunes Dagon shouted to get the mad god's attention. Others started showing up. Malacath, Hircine, Clavicus Vile, Azura, Sanguine and Nocturnal. the rest declined the invite.

"hm, oh yes right, You all felt the shift that happened a few moments back? well I'd discovered the cause!" Sheogorath leered at Clavicus who was put in the spot light not that he minded.

"You're talking about Sweet Lilith?"

"Sweet Lilith?" came the collective thoughts of the present Princes. Sanguine gave an amused snort.

"Yes, she's quite delectable. taste absolutely divine...and Even better when your pounding into her and her inner muscles squeezing you in a vice like grip...too bad for Hircine that he just fucked her without tasting the wares." Boosted C. Vile casting a glance at Hircine who seemed tense with anger.

"She is mine..." Hircine growled out

"Awe, do tell." Came Sanguine's intrigued tone and Clavicus went into details feeling smug that he'd one up the Prince of the Hunt.

"Dear ol' Hircine marked her, A mark of his own design to induce Heat at any given time when in his presence." Sheogorath cackled. The other Daedric Princes looked on in amusement even Dagon was intrigued at seeing Hircine lose his cool.

"If this continue, there'll be pending offsprings in Miss Lilith's future." Came Azura who was looking off elsewhere as in seeing the new half-breed's fate.

"Offspring?"

"So give this Lilith a reprieve before fucking her senseless again?" Sanguine was already wanting to meet the girl if the Description that Clavicus gave held some merits.

"Who's gonna give this Lilith another ride?" Malacath was indifferent to who would get a turn next but he was interested.

"hmph, one more lover should complete this game." rumbled out Molag Bal.

"You'll break her...making her useless." Sanguine chimed.

"I wonder if i should have my ravens keep watch on this girl, An unknown here on Nirn...I wonder how this game will end?" Nocturnal mused to herself while Sheogorath watched on in amazement at the Chaos this Lilith is causing.

'Maybe i should mark her as well.' the Mad God thought to himself being lucid for just a moment before the madness and the multiple voices came back.

\----Back on Nirn----

I'd went with Cicero back to Falkreth while Ty'jugo left for Whiterun. I'd wanted to check on my surget father Lod and it turns out that he was doing just fine and we'd stayed for a few days before heading off. The wagon ride was soothing and my thoughts turned to the soon to be headache of all headaches will commence.

"*clears throat* Listener?"

"Yes Cicero?"

"Why do you have the Mark of Hircine?"

"Can you keep a secrete? The Night Mother knows this but you dont so i'm trusting you with this."

"Oh humble Cicero is a very good Keeper, Listener should never fear otherwise...is it serious?"

"Not really but i need to tell somebody what this Mark really means...Ty'jugo already guessed so..."

"You can tell poor ol' Cicero anything."

"This mark, forces me to submit to Hircine when the mood strikes him. Its already been established that its not just Hircine the Mark works for...Clavicus Vile was another that it worked for."

"Not to worry my dear listener...Your secrete is safe with me."


	9. An Alternative of Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that i'd written before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molag Bal

Traversing across the semi-barren lands of Skyrim is no joke. After setting up camp, i'd decided to breach the subject of my friend's occupation.

"Ty'jugo wasnt sure how you would take this but Ty'jugo joined the legion imperials." I'd eyed him in surprise before laughing.

"Why would i be upset? Do what you fell is right in you heart. If it was me, i'd joined up too...just to prove a point of course." I'd boasted feeling good about myself. Ty'jugo hummed before chuckling.

\------Oblivion Planes: Shivering Isles-----

"So tell us Sheogroth, why have you called us here?" growled Molag Bal, he had souls to torture.

"I've something interesting to tell you...You all felt the shift that happened few months back well i'd discovered the cause."

"What was the cause?" Came Malephala's deep yet smooth voice.

"Well its more of who than a what...."

"You wouldnt be talking about my Kitty Cat now?" came the amused voice of C.Vile. The Daedric Prince of Deals.

"Kitty Cat?" came Sanguine's amused snort.

 

"Yes, she's quite delectable. taste absolutely divine." C.Vile boasted casting a glance at Hiricine who seemed tense.

"Oh? do tell..." Sanguine was intrigued and C.Vile went into details making Sanguine snickered pervertedly, eyes gone dark in lust and mischief.

"Hiricine marked her, so if any naughty thoughts she has no matter how small will make her go into "Heat"." Sheogroth staged whispered before cracking up. The Other Daedric Princes looked on in amusement.

"What about the pending offspring?" Azura, who was looking off elsewhere trying to see into the new halfbreed's fate.

"Offsprings?" came the startled shouts of C.Vile and Hircine.

"Awe, I wonder how this game will turn out? three lovers siring children." Came Nocturnal's sultry laugh making everyone else save two laugh.

"Who's the Third?"

"Why our friendly Dovahkiin." C.Vile grinned

"Hm, one more lover should complete the game."

"We shall see..." Azura chimed mysteriously.

\----Back on Nirn-----

We stopped by Falkreath so that I could check on my suragat Father. Lod was doing good and we'd stayed for a few days before heading off to Markarth. Ty'jugo wanted to check out a rumor about a house that is haunted and I was like ok you can go. I wasn't feeling too hot and felt queasy. Dinner for the night made me gagged and my stomach rolled. A week of puking my guts out clued me in that I was literally pregnant. I had my tubes tied back home but ever since coming here, with a new body and everything it didn't matter. Oh well hopefully Ty'jugo has a house for me to stay in.

We came upon Markarth on the Fifth week of traveling. The city and everything was exactly what i'd seen and remembered in the game. Getting a room at the Silver-blood Inn/tavern was interesting especially when thee Inn keeper's wife came ands asked me when i was due to have the child.

"Huh?" came Ty'jugo's intellegent question.

"I've been meaning to tell you..." i'd pouted at my friend and occasional lover. Ty'jugo just stared before fainting dead away. The tavern/Inn was silent before interrupting into laughter.

"We'll like a room, please." I'd asked and soon we got one thought Ty'jugo had to be carried which i'd did like a sack of grain over my left shoulder getting acknowledgement from the Nords and more Laughter.

\----Time skip-----

We investigated the abandon House the next morning and I was excited. Why? The Molag Bal, the Prince of Domination. I'd killed the devote of Stendorr when prompted. Down in the celler through the hole in the wall around the bend we came upon the Shrine of Molag Bal. 

"I'm gonna stay here til you get back." I'd told Ty'jugo as he was tasked with retrieving the devotee of Boethia.

"Alright, though are you sure?" he purred

"Yes, Lord Bal will keep me company. i'm in my first month of pregnancy so i'm good." Soon after i'd found myself pinned intimately up against a semi-broken piller that was facing the shrine.

"Yous a horny Vixen... me thinks you dont want me to go just yet." then Ty'jugo kissed me hard almost like he's claiming me infront of the Lord of Domination, who could be watching in amusement...wouldnt doubt it.

"Shall i take you against this piller or the shrine? put on a show for his Majesty."

"Yes..." i moaned feeling my mark heat up and my eyes dialated with lust clouding my mind at the thought of having sex upon that marcrabe shrine.

"Yes what?" i could feel those clever clawed hands undoing my straps of my leather armor and completely removed it from my body leaving me in my smalls and furred cuffs and boots. my smalls were next to be discarded.

"The Shrine..." and thats what happened. Ty'jugo took me from the back hard and fast almost brutaly. Dovahkiin stamina to the EXTREAME. I was letting out cries of pain and pleasure at the brutal pace but it was worth it.

There was an ominous stiring in the air but i was too far gone to even care. Ty'jugo's movement became sparatic as he was nearing his release. My mark flared up when that ominous feeling made itself known. though barely lit, i could just make out an apparition humanoid form that was scaled.

=I'm most pleased by your display of dominance...Dragonborn.= Molag Bal rumbled sitting on his shrine like a king on his throne. 

Ty'jugo pounded into my body as i'd held on to the shrine and something long and thick was shoved into my panting mouth. My screams were muffled but i could feel my lover's orgasm viberate throughout my body. the thick object was removed from my mouth that it left a weird aftertaste.

=Go and do your task Dragonborn...I'm not finished with her.= i felt the spell for healing wash over me and my mind supplied that Molag Bal healed me but my mind was still lost in the haze as the mark was flaring once again.

=Mine turn=

 

\-----time skip: 7months later: meeting the undead child---

Ty'jugo actually had a house built in Falkreath proper, Lakeview Manor. Living there with Lidia taking care of me while Raya accompanied him. it seemed i was cursed with Vampirism directly from the Daedric Lord himself in the Heat of the moment it would seem. Ty'jugo went to investigate a rumor about a young boy performing the Black Sacrement.

Raya came back alone a few days later peeved but otherwise did her duty as housecarl. I was already showing signs of vampirism but i was very much alive and warm. Molag Bal must've modified the curse at the last minute. i had odd cravings but that was not surprising but oddness was making me crave blood like a mosqito or a leech. Though i've none of their weakness and i can still eat normally just need more blood with it.

Being a half vampire i was given Blood potions daily and they were being delivered by the caseload by a mysterious supplier. Ty'jugo knew about my change but didnt care, infact he'd seemed motivated more than before. Weirdo.

"Hey Lidia, can you make my bloodwine?" i'd called and waited but got no reply. Turning around in my chair i came face to face with a little girl grinning at me in awe. Oh dear...its Babette.

"Well, now i know the reason for such orders...your a vampire like me though how are you pregnant?"

"Um who exactly are you?" i asked playing dumb.

"Oh silly me," the girl laughed, "Name's Babette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment


End file.
